Testing
by Max248
Summary: This Story follows Atlas and P-Body after being neglected by GLaDOS after finding the Human Test Subjects.
1. Chapter 1

Atlas was sitting in his Charging Vault, staring at the wall. The Charging Vault was three metres wide and three metres high, and at the back was a large charging pad which Atlas was plugged into. A Weighted Companion Cube sat to Atlas' right, a radio played Smooth Jazz to his left, and three pictures hung from a wall above it: An Image of GLaDOS, an Image of a House nestled in the Mountains and an Image of a Dark Brown cake with a single candle. Above the Weighted Companion Cube was a small circular window, in which he could see his Testing Partner, P-Body charging. The Last thing in his room was a Pedestal, on which stood an Aperture Science Handheld Portal Device with Blue trim.

Atlas' single blue eye brightened, as he pressed a small red button sticking out of the wall. The door to his Charging Vault opened, revealing two Sentry Turrets facing away.

"I'm different." One said.

That one was found by Atlas, which he took home. It talked about creepy stuff, like Prometheus, Rattman and Lemonade.

"Hello Friend." The other said.

That one was given to them by GLaDOS as their security from the new Human Test Subjects they had found. Sometimes they'd find dead Humans lying outside their Vaults.

His Frankenturret crawled past. He had taken him from a few tests the Intelligence-dampening Personality Core had made, and GLaDOS hadn't bothered to wipe them out. Most just wandered around Wheatley's unused tests, but a few made their way into the GLaDOS-made tests and helped whatever Test Subjects happened to be there.

Atlas looked at the doors to the Testing Area G9. It had been knocked off GLaDOS power system by an ex-Aperture Science and his Companion Cube, and now it lay unused.

Atlas remembered the days he tested. He did nothing but test. That was fun. Now GLaDOS only spent her time testing the Humans. Humans are too fragile, too weak, their lives are too short. If Atlas could get her power to extend to Testing Area G9, Atlas could test some more. He turned to walk back and get his Portal Gun and wake P-Body.


	2. Chapter 2

P-Body, having her original chassis based on a Sentry Turret, was nearly impossible to wake after shutting down. After using the Frankenturret to dent the door, before having to resort to powering down the entire room, and powering it up again. P-Body's room was similar to Atlas', but instead of pictures, Blueprints to Atlas, P-Body, Sentry Turrets and even GLaDOS covered her wall. An Old Cookbook of Cakes sat in the corner where Atlas' Companion Cube stayed and Opera played from her Radio. She woke with a start.

Atlas communicated to her in a quick few bleeps and whirs, and she grabbed her Portal Gun, which had Orange trim. They walked out past the turrets and towards the broken door.

"The Rat and the Heart hold the key." The first turret said.

"Hello. Thank you for your business." The other said.

Thankfully, the second turret was programmed not to shoot at them, and the first didn't seem aggressive to anyone or anything.

Atlas pressed the red button to Testing Area G9, and P-Body pried to wires from the door system and sparked them together. The door opened and closed repeatedly, smashing all bits of rubble between the doors together. Atlas fired his Portal Gun through the doors as they opened, and fired against the ground. He jumped into the portal and hopped out, inside the Testing Area G9. P-Body followed soon and they walked along the deserted hallways. There was a red stain along the fall and a Skeleton in a white lab coat with an outstretched, skeletal hand.

They walked forward, and came across several Turrets blocking the hallway. P-Body ran across and fired her gun, and two portals appeared, causing a turret to fall through the fall and appear above another turret, causing them both to fall and knocking out another turret with the gunfire. Atlas poked his head out, and noticed the remaining two turrets were offline, with two dents in their body. Atlas walked alongside P-Body, and kicked over the offline turrets, before the door behind the turrets opened, revealing a room filled with Blueprints, Sketches and Diagrams of Robots. Some were larger than Normal Turrets, Square Personality Core's with legs, and even a few that looked similar to Atlas and P-Body. But what surprised them was the electronics. Countless Robots and tools lay across tables, along with three skeletons. There was no electricity, so the bots were all offline.

Atlas noticed a CD lying on the floor, and an old disc holder like the ones that gave GLaDOS access to the Human Vault, so he picked up the CD and put it in.


	3. Chapter 3

Energy surged through the room, and the lights broke out. A slot opened, and a red sphere came out but jammed in the slot.

"Oh, what's happened?" GLaDOS said. "Oh, I've been given control over Laboratory Nine. Oh, and what's this? Blue, Orange, you're online. I thought I told you to wait in your Charging Vaults. Forever. And you've only given me the back-up power. Oh well, at least I have power, and it's not your fault, Blue. Orange is the one who should have been good enough to succeed. And look, Red is back online. Quickly, get your Aperture Science Handheld Portal Device and… Oh wait, I need to go see how the Test Subjects are doing. Good luck."

The Sphere disappeared in the wall, and one of the robots on the table charged up. It had two pairs of large arms, and short fat legs. Its chassis was black and rectangular, with a red stripe, and a tiny red eye that dotted the centre of its body. It immediately started punching thin air, before pulling itself off the table. On its body was the words "V-ITO".

He punched P-Body, cracking her glass eye and denting the metal. Atlas watched the tables, where the upper half of a sand coloured robot with a thin, cylinder head and large shoulder pads started thrashing, and black writing spelt "KRONUS" on his right shoulder plating. He shot a portal beneath it and above V-ITO, and it fell upon him, hitting V-ITO. V-ITO grabbed it, and ripped off its head and shoulders, throwing the pieces at Atlas. Atlas dodged and fired two more portals so the chunks of metal hit V-ITO, who turned to face his new assailant. P-Body struggled up and pressed one of the red buttons. A large robotic claw appeared from the roof, and grabbed V-ITO.

V-ITO was suspended in mid-air and began pummelling the claw. Atlas grabbed a six legged Turret-Spider creature that was trying to run while upside down. Atlas dropped it to the ground, where it shot V-ITO repeatedly, before turning to kill Atlas and P-Body, who kicked it and sent it into the wall, where it sprawled out and started panicking, its legs flailing in every direction.

Atlas turned and dragged P-Body into a cleaning unit, where several Nanobots flew into the air and started repairing her by replacing the glass and buffering the dents. Within minutes, P-Body came out fully repaired and gave Atlas a high-five. GLaDOS came out of the slot again, but this time her light was a pale yellow.

"Welcome, Mechanics, Scientists and new-born robots. Mechanics, please report to the screaming, crying damaged bodies of robots. Scientists, report to the computer and blueprints. Robots, report to the Cleaning Units, and then the Upgrade Chamber, and stand in it after you have placed the order for your upgrade in the Receiver. P-Body and Atlas looked at each other and beeped happily.


	4. Chapter 4

Atlas and P-Body got out of the Upgrade Chamber, looked at each other, than themselves, and gave each other high-fives.

They had each gotten a Plexiglas eye, Chrome plating, reinforced Steel arms and legs, large power cells and entirely outfitted their wires with power saving, fast travelling and insulated wires, an Antenna Topper Flag and even tiny Radio's fitted into their heads, quickly used to play Smooth Jazz and Opera, respectively.

Atlas smashed a dirty glass screen and they used their Portal Guns to get to the balcony on the far side of the huge Robot-building room. They walked along the balcony, and walked through a large electronic door that was struggling to close after plants and vines jammed its controls. P-Body plucked a potato off part of the plant and rolled it along, before taking cover and peeking from behind the wall to see if it had exploded. When it did not, she stepped on it. They continued into a Test Chamber, where there were several acid filled trenches, and the hollow husks of turrets that had long since been killed.

Atlas looked at the wall, where a diagram showed a group of twelve Humans forming a bridge across the trenches, a Turret firing and a Toxic Symbol. Atlas fired his gun twice to get across the trenches, and P-Body followed.

"No unauthorized equipment. Unauthorized equipment leads to a loss of the $60 we previously mentioned, as well as the cake. Grief Counselling will still be available, though." A Male voice said from a speaker. "If you are desperately trying to escape Neurotoxin, please report to the current head of the Human Relations department. If he or she is either A) Dead, or B) trying to escape with you, just step into the toxin and take a deep breath and count backwards."

They walked to the end of the test, where an Aperture Science Material Emancipation Grid was stationed. P-Body walked through it, but as her foot touched it, the tip of it burned up and sizzled into nothingness. P-Body jumped back, and Atlas looked at the Grid, before kicking the steel surrounding it repeatedly until the grid stalled, and Atlas cautiously prodded the air where the grid was, and stepped through it. They walked down the steps to twelve elevators, and Atlas kicked the door open to one, and the P-Body stepped into another. They looked at each other and waved as the elevator whirred and took them downwards.


	5. Chapter 5

P-Body and Atlas emerged in the next test chamber. P-Body stepped out as the door opened, but Atlas' door was jammed, so he had to pry open the door and duck through it. P-Body waved his hand to catch Atlas' attention. Atlas ran over and they both looked into one of the elevators, where a Weighted Storage Cube was wedged to keep the door open.

A few old blankets and lab coats were sorted out to make a bed. Several empty cans of beans were in the corner, and a small supply of food sat in the corner: A few bottles of water, cans of beans, a can of bread which they didn't even know existed, and even a bag of Astronaut Marshmallows, and lastly some cans and bottles of fizzy drinks, mostly cola and lemonade.

They looked at each other. Someone had stayed here recently. They looked at the back of the elevator, where a drawing of _her _was against the wall, in an orange suit. There was a bloody stain in the blankets, and a bloody smear along the entire wall. Atlas opened the Marshmallow packet and rolled it around in his hand, before rolling it into a ball and bouncing it. P-Body whirred happily, and grabbed the Marshmallows for testing later.

Then they followed the bloody smear into an office, where a CD slot was. They searched the CD slot, and came up empty. Then they searched the entire area, until they came across a locked room. They kicked open the door, and found out it was a Relaxation Vault.

Inside was a blood covered human, lying in the bed. His vitals were low, but he was still alive. A Companion Cube lay on the floor, as well as _her _documents. Atlas picked up the documents and stuck them through a prong on his Portal Gun, while P-Body grabbed a CD that was clenched tightly in the man's hand.

The Man wore a bloody lab coat and had messy black hair, and an empty bottle of pills lay on the floor.

She pried the CD from his hand, and the man's eyes opened. There was a tense silence as the man fell asleep again. P-Body stepped back and knocked over the companion scream. Doug Rattman woke with a scream.


	6. Chapter 6

Rattman gave P-Body a two footed kick and sent her tumbling to the ground. He grabbed his Companion Cube and threw it at Atlas, who fell back into the wall. He jumped from the bed and ran out of the room, towards the elevator. P-Body stumbled out, before firing next to Rattman and next to her arm, and she stuck her arm through just in time to grab the CD as Rattman dived into the elevator, which took him downwards as he delved into the eldest parts of the facility.

Atlas ran out and looked at P-Body, who held up the CD, and gave Atlas a High Five. They walked to the Main Office, and put the CD in.

The Room whirred to life. A Personality Core came out from a Management Rail, as a TV Screen turned on to reveal GLaDOS.

"Ah. You're still alive. Well, not really. You're actually mindless machines with no hope of ever being alive. Unless you want me to make you into potatoes: Potato-Body and… Atlas the Potato. But I digress. You've given me control over this old wing of the facility. Good job. You didn't even need to use the Reassembly Machine. I bet it's getting lonely."

"OI!" The Personality Core yelled. "Where am I? Who are you?"

"Oh, and you've recharged the Research Core. Not well done. I never liked him. Listen well, Blue and Orange. Oh, I got it! Blutato! Potato-Body and Blutato! Yes! But anyway, I have no need for you two. So thank you for nothing. I'll make you a deal: You can stay here. You can test while Research Core pretends to be learning from it. But you will leave me alone. OK?"

Atlas and P-Body looked at each other, before nodding. P-Body picked up the Research Core and plugged him into a large plug. The TV screens turned on, revealing hundreds of old, dusty Test Labs. Atlas' single blue eye went wide, and he ran over and hugged P-Body.

"Oh, and I'll even give you the Reassembly Machines. I'm sending them down now. Speaking of which…"

P-Body exploded. Atlas looked at him and jumped back, before ducking under a table and exploding.

"I wouldn't want them to get lazy." GLaDOS said. "So they'll do that then. Goodbye, Blue. I'll remember you. But I won't remember you, Orange. And by the way: I was lying. I won't remember Blue, either."

Several hours later, Atlas and P-Body ran along one of the courses. Atlas fired his portal gun as the Hard Light Bridge shifted as P-Body jumped onto it and ran along, diving over a group of Turrets as Atlas pressed a button, revealing a panel and shot a portal on it, and they ran together, testing once again.


End file.
